1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device for taking-up, and accommodating on a take-up shaft, webbing for restraining an occupant of a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a webbing take-up device that can take-up webbing by motor drive power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Webbing take-up devices are known that have a clutch interposed between a take-up shaft and a motor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-170367). The webbing take-up device described in JP-A No. 2005-170367 is provided with a wheel (rotating body) that is rotated by motor, and a pawl capable of meshing with a spool is attached to the wheel. A circular coupling disk is provided adjacent to the wheel, the circular coupling disk being restrained by a support member due to frictional force of a friction spring. A control tongue portion is provided to the circular coupling disk for cooperating with the pawl. Configuration is made such that, when the wheel is rotated, clutch engaging and clutch releasing are performed by the pawl moving due to the control tongue portion.
In the webbing take-up device configured as described above, however, the configuration for moving the pawl is complicated due to requiring the circular coupling disk and friction spring in order to move the pawl.